


Все снова начинается

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [4]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gifted (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Когда слишком сложно хранить воспоминания в сердце, можно сложить их в картонную коробку и спрятать подальше. Чтобы однажды найти.
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler, Frank Adler & Mary Adler
Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Все снова начинается

**Author's Note:**

> События фика основаны на тайминге «Одаренной» и текущее действие происходит в конце 2017 года, соответственно, ограбление банка в воспоминаниях Эрин Бэлл «Время возмездия» произошло в 2016 году.  
> Продолжение командных текстов [Вчера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082661), [Завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317717) и [Давай навсегда?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421931)

– Мэри, поберегись! И поймай Луи, я вижу, что он прокручивает в голове план побега! – Крис поудобнее перехватил очередную коробку, сестру-близнеца тех двадцати или тридцати, что уже загрузил в пикап, и шагнул к входной двери. 

– Он мыслит, а значит, хочет знать, почему его корм в твоей коробке, а не в кладовой. Крис, это же элементарно! – Мэри прижалась спиной к двери, расставила руки и ноги наподобие морской звезды, изо всех сил «помогая» ему.

– Спасибо, маленькая мисс. Он мыслит о том, что сейчас я сожру его корм? – Крис весело хмыкнул. Наконец переезд вошел в свою финальную стадию. Аренда дома Фрэнка и Мэри был оплачена еще на месяц, но в нем не осталось почти ничего из их прошлой жизни. Странно было смотреть на пустые, белые с желтоватыми потеками стены, мутные окна и горы коробок, заполнивших все свободное пространство. 

– Нет, Крис. Это же элементарно. Ты нарушаешь течение его жизни, а для Луи это очень важно. – Мэри вздохнула и закрыла дверь, проследив, чтобы кот остался внутри.

– Ты же говорила Луи, что эти изменения не несут ничего плохого? У тебя есть своя комната, а у котов новая когтеточка. Которую Луи уже вполне успешно ободрал, помнишь? – Крис погрузил коробку в пикап и незаметно повел плечами. Все же поднятие тяжестей они пока не прощали, но раз уж сегодня Фрэнк возился с очередной лодкой, стоило ускорить и так затянувшийся переезд. До этого дня они прошли долгий путь в три месяца, когда Фрэнк никак не мог решиться сказать Мэри о том, что они собираются съехаться. 

– Не Луи, а Чили. Вот поэтому он тебе и не доверяет. Пока не доверяет. – Мэри заправила волосы за уши и привстала на цыпочки. – Мне казалось, что у нас гораздо меньше вещей.

– И это еще не все. – Крис захлопнул кузов пикапа. – Сейчас заедем на склад и заберем коробки из ячейки Фрэнка. Ему некогда, а мы с тобой свободны как ветер.

– И Луи? – Мэри подпрыгнула, попытавшись заглянуть в кузов пикапа. – Давай в этот раз возьмем с собой Луи?

– Давай Луи. – Крис присел перед Мэри. – Помнишь правило? С собой только одного кота и обязательно на шлейке. Хоть ты веришь в него, пусть даже не мыслит о побеге. – Девочка прыснула от хохота и резко бросилась вперед, обнимая его за шею и едва не сталкивая на землю. 

– Ты лучший! – Мэри отстранилась и, размахивая руками, побежала обратно в дом. 

Крис выпрямился и посмотрел на аккуратные ряды коробок, подписанные неровным почерком Фрэнка. За последнюю неделю они сделали пять или шесть ходок, и каждый раз казалось, что осталось забрать самую малость, но набирался очередной полный пикап, Фрэнк ерошил волосы на затылке и искренне удивлялся, когда они обзавелись такой кучей барахла. 

О том, что в реальности вещей еще больше, Крис узнал случайно, когда Фрэнк обмолвился, что снимает ячейку на складе, где хранит «то, что рука не поднимается выбросить, но, давно стоило бы». Тогда он ответил что-то вроде: «Вот посмотрим, и выкинем», – и попросил ключи.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел, как подпрыгивая к нему несется Мэри, бережно прижавшая к себе кота, который, кажется, смирился со своей участью и безвольно повис во всю длину.

– Не бегай! – Крис обошел пикап и открыл дверцу со стороны пассажира: – Запрыгивайте, маленькая мисс и Луи великий!

– Почему великий?

– Как король Франции, тот был Людовик Великий. – Он сдержал стон, когда поднимал девочку на пассажирское сиденье, но ее улыбка стоила резкого укола боли. 

– То есть ты считаешь Луи почти что королем?

Крис проверил, что Мэри пристегнута, и кивнул: 

– Ты сомневаешься? Как он сидит на холодильнике. Настоящий король. А вот Людовик был…

Все же в воспитании математического гения были свои особенности, незаметные постороннему глазу. По вечерам они с Фрэнком много читали, разделив сферы влияния – тот взялся за точные науки, а сам Крис за гуманитарные. Пока схема работала. Вот и сейчас всю дорогу до склада Мэри слушала байки о Людовике четырнадцатом, периодически поднимала несчастного, но, казалось, смирившегося со своей долей Луи под передние лапы, смотрела ему в морду и повторяла только что услышанную историю. Коты менялись, истории тоже, но Крис уже привык ездить по Тампе с Мэри рядом.

– Так, смотри. Наш контейнер 18С, ты видишь? – Склад представлял собой далеко не то место, куда стоило привозить ребенка, но Крис старательно гнал от себя эти мысли.

– Вот! Крис, смотри. Вот 19, вот 17… вот наше!

Постаравшись припарковаться как можно ближе к ячейке, Крис легко спрыгнул на землю и, обойдя пикап, помог выбраться Мэри. Протянул ей ключ: 

– Маленькая мисс, прошу!

– Да тут только старье какое-то. А я думала... – Мэри смотрела на полупустой контейнер, в углу которого высилась гора коробок. В неровном свете, проникающем с улицы, Крис разглядывал надписи, сделанные знакомым неровным почерком, и тут сердце пропустило удар – он уже видел эти коробки. Только в тот раз они были новыми, а сейчас обветшали от времени, обтрепались по краям. Местами были вырваны ручки, где-то поверх старых надписей рукой Фрэнка были сделаны новые.

– Тут недолго. Погрузим и домой. – Он опустил руку на плечо Мэри и чуть сжал. – Вот и займетесь с Фрэнком поиском сокровищ в этом старье. Я думаю, ты найдешь тут что-нибудь интересное. 

Крис помнил, как помогал упаковывать книги, награды за достижения во время учебы, фотоальбомы, тогда Фрэнк как раз увлекся фотографией, и в их и без того маленькой ванной, в которой не получалось развернуться даже по одиночке, завелись реактивы для проявки фотопленки, а запутаться утром в развешанных на просушку снимках стало обыденным делом. 

В памяти всплыло одно утро, когда они оба опаздывали на какие-то важные лекции, сейчас даже не получалось вспомнить какие, но Крис в одних трусах зашел в ванную и запутался в натянутых вдоль и поперек веревках, на которых сохли заботливо проявленные им же же фотографии. Зацепился за одну, выматерился. Тогда Фрэнк открыл дверь в ванную и долго ржал, смотря, как Крис пытается выбраться, будто муха, запутавшаяся в паутине. Кажется, тогда он встретился с Фрэнком взглядом, поймав в нем неприкрытое желание. В результате они никуда не пошли.

– Сокровища? Мы будем искать сокровища? – Мэри подпрыгнула на месте. – Так чего мы ждем, надо забрать все к тебе!

– И дождаться Фрэнка, это же его коробки. 

Мэри насупилась, но кивнула.

– Ты знаешь, что твой дядя в колледже увлекался фотографией. Крис подхватил первую коробку и показал Мэри надпись: «Реактивы». – Он проявлял снимки дома, и надеюсь, что избавился от этой привычки. Знаешь, запутаться в фотографиях, развешанных на просушку, бывает довольно… неудобно.

– Зачем проявлять фотографии дома, если можно фотографировать на телефон? – Мэри изучала надписи на коробках. – И что значит: «Фото. Диана»? Там фотографии мамы?

– Наверное. Вот видишь, это определенно будут поиски сокровищ. А что касается фотографий…

Всю обратную дорогу до дома у залива Крис пытался наскрести в памяти воспоминания о принципе проявки фотографий, истории создания фотокамеры и как никогда жалел, что гуглом нельзя пользоваться, пока ведешь пикап. Уже паркуясь у дома, они сошлись с Мэри на том, что попросят Фрэнка сделать «парадный портрет котов», который сами проявят и повесят в гостиной. 

Мэри уже утащила кота в дом – ее счастливый смех слышался со второго этажа – видимо, показывала Луи великому ее законченную спальню, когда Крис начал выгружать коробки. То ли одна из них оказалась настолько ветхой, то ли он неудачно ее перехватил, но факт оставался фактом – верхняя часть осталась у него в руках, а нижняя вместе с содержимым громко рухнула на пол.

– Крис?! – Мэри показалась на лестнице в попытке понять, что же произошло.

– Все хорошо. Коробка. Надеюсь, ничего не разбилось, и у твоего дяди не будет повода с нами не разговаривать.

– С тобой! У меня алиби, и свидетель! 

– Ступеньки! – Мэри спускалась вниз, по привычке не смотря под ноги.

– Ой. А что это? – Крис перевел взгляд себе под ноги. В неровной куче рассыпавшегося содержимого мелькнула покрытая яркими красками тряпка. – Ты говорил сокровища, а это… какой-то хлам.

Он присел и коснулся тряпки рукой. 

– Это одежда твоего дяди. Смотри. – Крис развернул тряпку, показывая некогда белую футболку, покрытую голубыми, салатовыми и розовыми разводами, совсем не тронутыми временем. – Надо же, он был мельче… 

– Яркая. Фрэнк такое не носит. Это пятна! Он и в колледже постоянно пачкал вещи?

– Было дело. – Крис как сейчас вспомнил тот фестиваль красок, литры пива, пьяные поцелуи, касание кожи, покрытой красками, к коже, заткнутые за пояса майки. – Однажды мы с твоим дядей ходили на фестиваль красок. Почти такой же, как и тот, который устраивал Тимми на свой день рождения. 

– Да, только у Тимми были желтые и голубые краски, а тут мешанина какая-то.

Крис коснулся мягкой ткани. 

– Мешанина, ты права.

– Ты улыбаешься. – Мэри села на пол, скрестив ноги, и вытянула еще одну вещь. – «Брат Дианы». Крис? Это странно. Зачем писать на футболках настолько очевидные вещи?

Вспомнилось то четвертое июля. Ради смеха накануне они напечатали три футболки: «Диана», «Брат Дианы», «Парень брата Дианы» и отправились в парк аттракционов. Катались на русских горках, смеялись в комнате страха, а под вечер смотрели фейерверк, растянувшись на траве. Уже ночью, устроив Диану на единственной кровати и кинув себе надувные матрасы на пол, они с Фрэнком заперлись в ванной и снимали друг с друга эти испачканные травой футболки, стараясь двигаться как можно тише. В голове шумело не от выпивки, а от того, что они были рядом.

– Это была шутка. Мы праздновали четвертое июля, и Фрэнку пришла в голову идея сделать им с Дианой парные майки. Эвелин расщедрилась и отпустила твою маму на три дня в Бостон, чтобы она побыла с братом. 

– А ты? – Мэри поглаживала растрескавшиеся черные буквы пальцами. – Ты же был с ними?

– Да, мы ходили в парк аттракционов, и твоя мама очень сильно пищала на русских горках. Еще тринадцать сантиметров, и ты тоже будешь иметь право пищать. 

– Я не буду пищать! Я буду громко орать! Лу-у-у-у-и! Фрэ-э-э-д! Чи-и-и-ли! Вот так.

Крис посмотрел на Мэри и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы потрепать ее по волосам: 

– Да, а потом мы ели корн-доги в парке и смотрели на фейерверк. В этом году надо будет повторить.

– А у тебя была футболка? С надписью? – Мэри нахмурилась. – Иначе нечестно!

– Была. Там было написано «Друг брата Дианы».

– В этом году напишем «Парень дяди Мэри». – Девочка посмотрела на Криса, совсем как смотрела Диана много лет назад. – Или «Друг Мэри». 

– Конечно, маленькая мисс.

Они не заметили, как скрипнула дверь и раздалось покашливание. Крис обернулся, представив, как они выглядят со стороны: сидят с Мэри скрестив ноги посреди коридора перед горой старых шмоток.

– Фрэнк! – Мэри вскочила и бросилась к дяде, который подхватил ее подмышки, покружил и осторожно поставил перед собой.

– Я боюсь спросить, чем вы занимаетесь. Увидел, что вы уже приехали, и зашел на несколько минут, думал, обедом разживусь, но кажется…

Крис заметил, как Фрэнк перевел взгляд на гору тряпья: 

– Вы тут производите палеонтологические раскопки?

– Фрэнк! Это всего лишь твои коробки!

Тот потрепал Мэри по волосам и сел рядом с Крисом, чуть коснувшись его колена своим: 

– Ну, что нашли? – Фрэнк протянул руку и, совсем как Мэри, провел пальцами по растрескавшимся буквам «Бр».

– Рассказываю о четвертом июля. – Они встретились с Крисом взглядами и оба улыбнулись, будто и правда хранили какую-то тайну.

– В этот раз мы возьмем всех котов смотреть фейерверк! – Мэри навалилась на Фрэнка сзади, обхватив его за шею.

– Нет! – Они гаркнули одновременно. 

Переглянулись и покатились со смеху все втроем.


End file.
